One Piece Wiki:Guidebook/General Article Policies
Character Articles * All character articles must include the following subsection titles (excluding the red and/or superscript notes), in subsequent order: *# Appearance *# Personality *# Relationships(if applicable) *# Abilities and Powers(not "Powers and Abilities", "Powers" or "Abilities") *# History *## Past(if applicable) *## Name 1 *## Name 2 *## for Arc Names *## Postmortem/Legacy(if applicable) *# Major Battles(if applicable) *# Anime and Manga Differences(if applicable) *# Merchandise(if applicable) *# Early One Piece(if applicable) *# Translation and Dub Issues(if applicable) *# Other Appearances(if applicable) *# Trivia(if applicable) *# References(please, everyone: GIVE REFERENCES) *# Site Navigation * Appropriate categories must be filled in for said characters. * All subsections must be filled in with the appropriate information, and references should be given appropriately and reasonably. ** Do not just create a subsection title leave it completely empty: place if the required information is unknown. ** If a mandatory subsection (such as personality) lacks information, then it should state so (i.e. "character has yet to make an appearance" or "Nothing is known about character's personality"). Splitting a Page * Character articles that have reached a character limit of 100,000 characters, are required to be split. The article must be split into these sub-tabs: **Introduction **Personality and Relationships **Abilities and Powers **History **Misc. Relationships Guidelines * The relationship section should be limited to any sort of relationship between the character of the article in question, and the opposite character. Actions do not belong in the relationships section without a sufficient explanation of how they are driven by the relationship. * Relationships sections should be about what characters think of each other and not simply a recap of something that happened between the two. For example, saying "Luffy hates Blackbeard for capturing Ace, and so attacked him when the two met in Impel Down" is good, while "Luffy and Blackbeard once fought in Impel Down" is not. * New or updated entries must be referenced. History Guidelines *History sections are written in past tense. *History sections capture most of the actions a character does, but a sequence of minor actions should usually be condensed together to prevent bloat. For example, if Luffy goes on a rampage and defeats enemy hordes several different times, it would be better to say "Luffy went on a rampage and defeated several enemy hordes" rather than giving a full recap of how he defeated each horde, unless the battles or opponents are notably different from each other. *What a character says should only go in their history section if it is the cause of or contributes to a major event (such as Roger telling everyone about his treasure, or Luffy declaring war against Big Mom). Recaps of what someone says should be a brief summary of the statement rather than a verbatim quotation. * If a character is not directly involved in an event, it should not go in their history section. This includes something happening that they caused (unless they are there to see it), and other characters doing things as a result of their actions or status. At the most, a quick statement about the event can be added if the character finds out about it or takes action as a result of it. **For example, since Zeff did not know about Germa 66's threatened assassination of him, their plotting does not go into his history section. **The sole exception to this is in the "Legacy" section for deceased characters, as it covers the effects of the character's death on others, although this section should only be a short recap. Site Navigation